The invention relates to turbomachine blades or vanes made of composite material comprising fiber reinforcement densified by a matrix. The invention relates also to compressor stator segments and turbine nozzle segments incorporating such composite material vanes.
The intended field is that of aeroengines or industrial turbines.
Proposals have already been made to fabricate turbomachine blades out of composite material. By way of example, reference can be made to document EP 1 526 285, which describes fabricating a fan blade by making a fiber preform by three-dimensional weaving and densifying the preform with an organic matrix.
Furthermore, in order to make structural parts of a turbomachine that are exposed to high temperatures in operation, the use of thermostructural composite materials and in particular of ceramic matrix composite (CMC) material has already been proposed. Compared with metal alloys, such materials can present increased ability to withstand high temperatures and smaller weight. In particular for the gas turbines of aeroengines, it is desirable both to reduce weight and also to reduce polluting emissions by increasing temperature.
Use of CMC materials has also been proposed for turbine nozzles, in particular in application WO 2010/146288.
A conventional metallic turbine nozzle or compressor stator is formed of several assembled sectors, each sector comprising an inner platform, an outer platform and a plurality of airfoils extending between the inner and outer platforms and integral therewith. The inner and outer platforms delimit the gas or air flow passage in the turbine nozzle or compressor stator. On the outside, the outer platforms of the segments are formed integrally with legs allowing the mounting of the turbine nozzle or compressor stator in a casing